Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{7})(7^{-5})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
${ (7^{7})(7^{-5}) = 7^{7-5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{7})(7^{-5})} = 7^{2}} $